danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless
Danganronpa: Hope for the hopeless is a fanfiction written by Aaxelae. It takes place after Danganronpa 3 in a slightly divergent timeline. The story features 16 students to participate in the Killing School Winter Trip. Overview Warning: this entire story takes place after Danganronpa 3 and is subject to having spoilers After the events of the The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History and the era that followed, a new era of hope was born. Hope’s Peak Academy was rebuilt anew under the headmaster. Hope’s Peak had once again achieved success and a new campus was built. The story follows sixteen teenagers that were accepted to Hope’s Peak but are now forced to participate in game of deception and despair. In an unknown place where graduation is only achieved through murder, will anyone escape? And who, if anyone, can be trusted? Development The author has wanted to participate in the Danganronpa universe for a while. Mostly by creating characters and a few mysteries. Eventually the creator has come to realize that in order to bring any of the characters or class trials to life, they needed to make a story. The first step was to make the sixteen participants, then the location and murders, and finally the basic skeleton of the story for the killing game that would be woven into each chapter. That was when the writer realized two more characters were necessary. The author is both busy and an amatuer so try to be patient. If you have any critique, it will be accepted. But constructive critique would be prefered. Also, the schedule cannot be expected to go at a normal pace so please be patient. Location Danganronpa: Hope for the hopeless takes place somewhere called Hope’s Peak Mountain Lodge in a mysterious place called Veil Mountain. While there is no barrier to actively stop the group from escape, the cold will make short work of any such attempts. Characters Monokuma Students Spoiler characters Main Story Introductions * Warm greetings/introductions Chapter 1 - Fun and games * Chapter 1/Lodge life * Chapter 1/Deadly life * Chapter 1/Class trial * Chapter 1/Aftermath Chapter 2 - Blood runs cold * Chapter 2/Lodge life * Chapter 2/Deadly life * Chapter 2/Class trial * Chapter 2/Aftermath Chapter 3 - Top of the world, height of despair * Chapter 3/Lodge life * Chapter 3/Deadly life * Chapter 3/Class trial * Chapter 3/Aftermath Chapter 4 - Put on ice * Chapter 4/Lodge life * Chapter 4/Deadly life * Chapter 4/Class trial * Chapter 4/Aftermath Chapter 5 - In loving memory * Chapter 5/Lodge life * Chapter 5/Deadly life * Chapter 5/Class trial * Chapter 5/Aftermath Chapter 6 - Life or death * Chapter 6/Hopeless life * Chapter 6/Fatal life * Chapter 6/World trial * Chapter 6/Epilogue Side Stories Trivia * In spite of it’s name, I intend for it to be at least as dark as some of the other stories here. I just kind of suck with names :P * This is my first fanfic. If I suck, that’s why. I want you to know at least that I did think the plot through contrary to whatever impression the development gave :P * I already have the plot, motives, murders, culprits, and executions planned out. As of typing this, nothing here should be plagiarized. * The story area originally was going to have a subpage but it seemed a bit short to warrant its own page. * I’m using these categories because I thought they were important to the story. I didn’t mean to directly copy anyone and I am sorry if I did. I tried to make it as original as possible.